The Princess Effect II: The Return of lost cubs
by Queen Simba94
Summary: Shasta and Kiara are now King and Queen and is blessed with two princes. See how the dead is alive and threats are just the beginning. Can Shasta and Kiara stand together as one or will Shasta's past and a new pride tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Effect II: The Return of the lost cubs

Chapter 1

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

Many animals lifted their heads as the sun began to rise.

_**Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling**_

Oh, oh, iyo

_**Mamela  
Oh, oh, iyo  
**_A light brown falcon flies over the crowd of animals._**  
And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers  
**_Animals head to Pride Rock_**  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Oh, mamela  
Oh, oh, iyo**_

Ubukhosi bo khokho  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke  
The falcon flies to the tip of Pride Rock where a large golden lion with bright blue eyes and a dark red mane stud proudly. The lion nods his head as the bird bows._**  
Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Hear these words and have faith  
Oh, oh, iyo  
Have faith  
**_A king cheetah with teal eyes and a white underbelly climbs up and give the lion a hug. The lion leads the cheetah to a golden brown lioness with amber eyes that is holding two cubs. One bright golden brown and the other dark beige. The cheetah takes the golden brown cub raise it so the animals could see. The cheetah dose again with the second cub._**  
Hela hey mamela  
**_The animals cheer and bow for their future rulers. _****_

He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you

Inside the cave laid the golden brown lioness and in her paws are her cubs. Next to her is the golden brown lion.

"What are you going to name them?" asked a dark brown lioness with red eyes

The lioness smiled and said "The oldest will be Kadir (Kay-Dir) meaning powerful of capable. The other one will be Kabir (Kah-beer) meaning magnificent"

The lion smiled and nuzzled the golden lioness as he purred he said "It's perfect"

**AN/ how did you like the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess Effect II: The Return of lost cubs

Chapter 2

A golden brown cub stud at the peak of Pride Rock.

His muzzle, belly, paws, and under eyeshades were a light tawny color and he had rich bright blue eyes and a bright auburn tuff on his head. He also had black ear rims.

The cub smiled and ran in a cave shouted "Mother! Father!"

A dark beige cub opened a eye and said "Please Kadir, people are sleeping"

The dark beige cub had lighter colored muzzle, paws, belly, eyeshades and amber eyes and a dark brown tuff on his head. He also had black ear rims.

Kadir rolled his blue eyes and continued calling "Mother, Father"

A lion opened his blue eyes and said sleeply "Kiara, your son is awake"

Kiara yawned and said "Before the sunrise he's your son"

The lion smiled and nuzzled Kiara and said "Morning my queen"

"Good Moring Shasta" said Kiara giving the lion a lick

Kiara got up saying "alright I'm up, I'm up"

"Yea!" yelled Kadir as he ran out of the cave

Kiara chuckled and looked at the dark beige cub and said "Coming Kabir"

Kabir looked up and said "No" and went back to sleep

At the top of Pride Rock Kiara sat with Kadir by her side.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom" said Kiara remembering what her father told her

"Really, wow" said Kadir walking off a bit "What about that shadowy place?" Kadir asked looking at his mother

"That's beyond our borders" said Kiara sternly

Kadir nodded and Kiara smiled and nuzzled his head and said "Go play, I have to go hunt"

Kadir nodded and ran off to the watering hole. There at the watering hole was Kabir.

"Hey Kabir, guess what" said Kadir walking over to his brother

"What"

"I heard about this great place, you wanna come?" said Kadir walking off

"You bet" said Kabir fallowing his twin

In the outlands a dark beige lioness with a lighter color muzzle, throat, belly, paws and eyeshades is watching a cub. The lioness has bright blue eyes, all dark brown ears and a dark red tail tuff.

The cub was golden brown with a pale cream muzzle, throat, belly, paws, and under eyeshades. She had grayish blue eyes and a mild brown tail tuff.

"Be careful, Aurora" shouted the lioness

"I will, Dawn" shouted the cub before running off

Dawn rolled her eyes and laid her head down.

Aurora enjoying her free was running and chasing a blue butterfly, but was not playing attention to where she was going.

"Oof" Aurora shook her head and saw two cubs get up

"Hey, watch where you're going" growled Kabir

"Sorry" said Aurora as she backed up

Kadir glared at his brother and turned to the lioness cub and said "It's ok, I'm Kadir and this is my grouchy brother Kabir"

Aurora giggled and said "Your names sound alike"

Kadir smiled while Kabir rolled his eyes.

"I'm Aurora"

"Nice to meet you, you wanna play" said Kadir bowing playfully

Aurora smiled and was about to do the same when a dark beige lion with a black mane jumped out and roared in the princes faces. Shasta and Kiara jumped out and roared at him.

Shasta's eyes grew wide as he realized who this lion is.

Shasta glared at the lion and growled "Rex"


	3. Chapter 3

The Princess Effect II: The Return of lost cubs

Chapter 3

"Rex!" Shasta growled

The lion smirked and said "Well well it's the lion that couldn't keep a mate"

Kiara growled and stepped up and said "Watch it, you are talking to my mate and the kings of these lands that you are trespassing on"

Rex smirked his green eyes lighting up as he looked at the beautiful queen.

Rex stepped up and said "If you ever get bored, you know where to find me"

Shasta roared and said "We're finished here" and went to pick up Kadir

Rex stepped up and said "Oh no Shasta, we only begun" and with that he picked up Aurora hard and walked back to the outlands

On the way back home Shasta stopped and put Kadir on a rock and took Kabir from Kiara and did the same.

"Don't be too hard on them" said Kiara nuzzling Shasta before walking off with her parents and the pride

Shasta sighed then turned to his sons and said "What do you two think you were doing?"

"Father I'm sorry. I just wanted to be brave like you and mother" said Kadir on the verge of tears

"Kadir we're only brave when we have to be" said Shasta

"But you and mother are not scared of anything" said Kadir and Kabir

Shasta sighed and said "We we today"

"You was?" asked Kabir

Shasta nodded and said "We thought we might lose you two. You are our worlds. We wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you"

Kadir pinned his ears back and said "I'm sorry"

Shasta smiled and hugged his boys and said "Let's go home" and the three walked off heading to Pride Rock

In the outlands Rex came walking over to a cave where Dawn sat looking worried.

"Here's your runt" growled Rex as he threw Aurora at Dawn's paws

"Aurora" Dawn cried hugging the cub close

"I told you to keep an eye on her. If you want to keep her alive you better do a better job" snarled Rex and he walked off

"I'm sorry Dawn, I didn't mean to wonder off too far" cried Dawn knowing what's about to happen

"It's ok sweetie" said Dawn nuzzling aurora's head

Aurora smiled and nuzzled against dawn's chest. But that moment was cut short by the calling of Dawn's name.

Dawn and Aurora looked up to see a pale dark tan fur with a darker brown dorsal stripe going down his back. His muzzle, belly and paws are a gray-cream color. He has broad shoulders and is extremely muscular. He has a thick dark brown mane and green eyes.

"Kareem" Dawn cried

The smirked and said "My father told me what happen with your brat"

"She didn't mean to, Kareem" said Dawn

"Well now you have to pay the price, now come" growled Kareem grabbing Dawn by her neck and dragging her away

"Dawn!" Aurora cried as she ran after the dragged lioness to be stopped by a paw

Aurora looked up to see dawn's mother, Tosha.


	4. Chapter 4

The Princess Effect II: The Return of lost cubs

Chapter 4

"No dear, you need you need to stay out here" said Tosha

"But he's…he's going to-" Aurora couldn't finish so she cried on Tosha s' leg

Tosha put a paw over the cub and said "I know"

In a cave the not far off is Dawn and Kareem.

"Please, Kareem don't do this" cried dawn

Kareem grinned and said "Why not"

"I am all ready heavily pregnant and if you mate me…my water is going to brake" cried Dawn

"Well then, I will be doing you a favor" said Kareem with an evil laugh and mouth Dawn

Dawn roared out as pain shot thru her.

"What that…" said Kareem as he got off Dawn and back away

Dawn looked and tears formed in her eyes. Her water had broken.

Dawn lay on her side and roared as the labor pains began.

Aurora and Tosha heard the roar and wasted no time to get to the cave. There Kareem stud with Rex.

"She's in labor" growled Rex

Tosha nodded and ran in the cave with Aurora.

"Mom, it hurts" cried Dawn

"I know, it does and I'm sorry" said Tosha nuzzling Dawn before going to check how her daughter is doing

"Ok sweetie, I see a head so just push" said Tosha

Dawn pushed with all the energy she had and soon after the cave was full of cries.

Dawn took a deep breath and looked at her mother and asked "Is it ok?"

Tosha smiled and said "I have a healthy grandson" and she gave the cub to her daughter

Dawn licked the cub clean and when she was done his features was reveal.

The cub was golden beige with a lighter beige muzzle, belly, paws and eyeshades and a dark reddish mild brown tail tip.

"He's beautiful" said Aurora looking at the cub between Dawn's paws

"So it's a he" said Kareem walking in the cave

All Dawn could do was nod

"Good, now I have another heir to carried out my father's reign" said Kareem before walking out

Dawn sighed and said "I can't let my son, turn out like him"

Tosha sighed and said "right now, he needs a name"

Dawn thought for a moment than smiled and said "Shaffer"

"I like it" said Aurora

Dawn smiled and said "He has opened my eyes to see that we can't stay here"

Tosha's eyes grew wide and said "You can't leave"

"I can and I will you can stay but I'm getting Aurora and Shaffer out of here" said Dawn getting up

Tosha sighed and said "Alright, I'll come with you and I know a way out"

Dawn smiled and picked up Shaffer by his scruff and she, Aura and her mother walked off heading for freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

The Princess Effect II: The Return of lost cubs

Chapter 5

In a jungle is a medium size pride ruled by a wise and fair King name Shiloh.

Shiloh has a bright orange – brown pelt with a hint of gold and grey. His muzzle, belly, paws, eyeshades are a cream white color. He has an extra thick dark red mane and teal- hazel eyes.

Shiloh is heading to his cave that he shared with his two adopted sons; Mheetu and Kopa.

Mheetu is a grayish tawny with a lighter tawny color muzzle, belly, paws and eyeshades. He has a rich mild brown mane and blue eyes.

Kopa is golden brown with a pale cream color muzzle, belly and paws. His under eyeshades are chestnut and his mane is a dark brown and his eyes are blue.

"Shiloh" called a voice

Shiloh looked and saw Mheetu and Kopa walking over to him. Not long ago Shiloh told them that he found them now they want to find their real families.

"Yes" said Shiloh

"When are we going to set off to find our family?" asked Kopa

Shiloh sighed and said "Soon, now did you patrol the eastern and western borders"

The younger lions looked at each other and shook their heads.

Shiloh shook his head and sighed as he said "Well go, I don't have time to be fighting off rouges"

Mheetu and Kopa nodded and ran off to do patrol.

In the Pride Lands a young Vitani has bonded well with her parents. She found out that she gets her fighting skills from her mother and her hunting from her father. She's now at the watering hole under the sun-set sky.

"Dear"

Vitani looked and saw her father, Tojo.

She smiled as he came and sat by her.

"I want to let you know that soon we're going to head home and when we do you're going to need a mate" said Tojo

"Dad! I have been dating for awhile, but none seems to be right for me or the kingdom" said Vitani blowing her hair out of her face

Tojo sighed and said "You will find the one, soon" and he nuzzled his daughter before walking away

"Grandma Sora" called Kadir

Sora who just returned from a walk was greeted by her youngest grandsons.

"Yes my princes" said Sora with a smile

"Can you tell us a story" said Kabir

Sora smiled and said "What sorry would you like to hear" said Sora lying down

The princes looked at each other then at Sora and said "We don't actually know"

Sora chuckled and said "Would you like to hear how your aunt and your father have different dads"

"Sure" said Kadir and Kabir

Sora chuckled and said "It all started when I was your age"


	6. Chapter 6

The Princess Effect II: The Return of lost cubs

Chapter 6

_**=Flash Back=**_

_A dark brown cub came running out of Pride Rock's cave._

_The cub had tannish color muzzle, throat, belly, inner thighs, paws and under eyeshades and bright blue eyes._

"_Sora" called a voice_

_The cub looked and saw her best friend, Taka. Taka was reddish brown cub with green eyes._

"_Taka, why are you up so early?" Sora asked_

_Taka rolled his eyes and said "Father is so post to be taking me and Mufasa out for lessons"_

_Sora smiled and said "I'm sure he will"_

_Just then a royal purple hornbill came flying in._

"_King Ahadi"_

_A dark golden lion with a massive black mane and green eyes came walking out with a golden brown cub with amber eyes towing behind._

"_Zula, what brings you here" asked the lion_

_The hornbill said with fear "Hyenas in the Pride Lands"_

_Ahadi sighed and said "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of this" and ran off_

"_Figures, when he says he going to take me alone something happens. He properly planned this" growled Taka_

"_Taka! You know father loves you" said the golden brown cub_

_Taka rolled his eyes and said "I don't know about that, Mufasa"_

"_Why not?" came a voice _

_The cubs looked and saw the queen. She was reddish brown with amber eyes and a dusty brown diamond on her forehead._

_Sora bowed her head and said "Morning Queen Uru"_

_Uru smiled and said "morning dear, I see Ahadi has ran off on a king matter"_

"_Yes, mother" said Mufasa with smile_

"_Well I'm off to do the morning hunt, I'll be back in a bit" and with that she nuzzled Mufasa and taka and walked down the rocky stairs_

"_Hey guys" said a dark beige cub with orange-red eyes with a tawny cub by her side with apple green eyes_

_Sora, Mufasa and Taka looked to see their best friends Sarabi and Sarafina._

"_What are you guys up to?" asked Sarafina_

"_Me and Taka are waiting for our father to return" said Mufasa glazing lovingly at Sarabi_

"_Well do you want to play tag while you wait, my prince" said Sarabi_

_Mufasa smiled at the nickname and said "Yea"_

_The five cubs soon engaged in a fun game of tag._

_**=End of Flash Back=**_

Sora stooped and found her grandcubs asleep. She smiled and picked them up and headed in the cave not before looking at the stars and thought to herself "Oh how I miss you, my sweet Taka"


	7. Chapter 7

The Princess Effect II: The Return of Lost cubs

Chapter 7

"Where is they" roared Rex

"We don't know sire" said a dark gray (almost black) lioness with a lighter grey muzzle, throat, belly, under eyeshades and paws. She has icy blue eyes and a black tail tip.

"Well fine them, Sheba" Rex roared in her face

The grey lioness bowed her head and ran off.

"Ada!" roared Rex

"Yes your highness" said a brown lioness with a cream muzzle, belly and paws. She had grey eyes and black tail tip

"What happening with my allies" growled Rex

"The king said he would be here tomorrow night sir" said Ada

"Good, now get out of my sight" Rex growled

In the Pride Lands border

"Dawn" called aurora as she walked out of a cave they found

Dawn looked and saw Aurora and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked once Aurora sat between her paws

"What happened to my mother?"

Dawn sighed and said "It's a story for you to know when you're older"

"Please tell me, Dawn. Please"

Dawn looked Aurora in the eyes and sighed "Ok"

_**=Flash Black=**_

_**A golden brown lioness with a pale cream muzzle, throat, paws, inner thighs and eyeshades with grayish blue eyes and a mild brown tail tuff was sitting next to Dawn and Tosha talking when Rex came up.**_

"_**Well Asia don't you look beautiful" purred Rex**_

_**Tosha glared at him but that didn't do any good. **_

"_**I need heirs and you're perfect for the job" sneered Rex as he circled Asia**_

"_**Don't you have a mate and a son" said Asia disgusted**_

_**Rex growled and hit her and grabbed her by her nape and dragged her away.**_

_**Months Later**_

"_**What is this?" roared Rex**_

_**In Asia's paws was a golden ball of fluff. Asia cried afraid for her and her cub's life.**_

_**Rex growled and pounce on Asia, killing her. He stocked the cub getting ready to kill till Dawn jumped in between.**_

"_**Move" snarled Rex**_

"_**I'll take her; she doesn't have to know who her father is. I'll raise as my own" said Dawn**_

"_**Fine! But any problems and I won't have a second thought on killing her" growled Rex and left the new adopted mother alone**_

_**=End of Flash Back=**_

Aurora had tears in her eyes as she cried "My mother because of me"

Aurora's eyes grew wide and she pulled the weeping cub close.

"No, she died because your father was a heartless monster. It wasn't your fault you turned out to be a girl"

Aurora cried into Dawn's chest and Dawn said "I love as if you were mine"

Aurora smiled a little and Dawn licked Aurora's tears away.

"Lets get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us" smiled Dawn

Aurora and Dawn went in the cave and went to sleep.


End file.
